Brackets are typically bonded to teeth for the purpose of orthodontic treatment. One method of securing the brackets to the teeth of a patient includes applying adhesive to the brackets and manually placing the brackets directly on the patient's teeth. Another method involves manually placing the brackets on a dental model of the patient's teeth, transferring the brackets from the dental model to a bonding tray, and then transferring the brackets from the tray to the correct locations on the patient's teeth. This latter method is commonly known as indirect bonding. While indirect bonding generally provides an accurate location of the brackets based on the bracket positions on the model, dental technicians must still position the brackets onto the model by manually estimating or “eyeballing” the correct positions. Such techniques, therefore, are prone to human error.
There arises a need in the art to provide systems and methods for accurately securing brackets onto desired positions on a patient's teeth.